epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stevesbeans/Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction: Vaas Montenegro Vs. Nathan Drake
ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE!. Explorer of ancient temples and witty protagonist Nathan Drake Vs. Rebel of ancient societys and compeltley insane antagonist Vaas Montenegro. Let's get into it. Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTION! ''Vaas Montenegro: '' Oh what do we have here? A make shift Spider crawler? Golden verses can’t stack up to the true sham-baller! You gonna criticise me? Oh the fucking huuuumanity! Try to step to Vaas? Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Cap you like Jason Brody, ‘scept unlike him, you won’t be back! I rule with critical acclaim and legacy, your launching next to Knack! You see, trying to fuck with me, I don’t even respect that! Looking like every white boy protagonist, your character falls flat! Better be afraid cause I got that itch! Stab you 17 times before I chuck you in a ditch! Fancy your self a hero? Oh that’s rich! Better start running before I CRASH YOU LIKE SOME BOXES BITCH! ''Nathan Drake: '' Think you’re a tough guy? Your just acting perverse. ‘Cause you see, those bars you spat were a Far Cry from a good verse! Ouch! It burns like a mother when this explorer spits! Now you’re trapped like a rabbit in my verbal golden abyss! Drop you on the beat harder than you were dropped by your mother! To think you rap proper, your heads in the sand just like your front cover! Look me up in a cage? I’m a downright escapist! Finding treasure, making big bucks, but not like some Australian rapist! Gonna pack it up, don’t have time to listen to your stories cause it Seems that rap was your own Uncharted territory! ''Vaas Montenegro: '' What the fuck are you doing?! Comparing yourself to true art? My games a masterpiece, yours is on rails like a fucking minecart! Cater to SJWs on hand and foot and still can’t make it to PC? You saying you’re an MC? Look, I can fucking tell that your bullshiting me! I rule this island! Got an entire array of pirates I be bossing! Even your ex gives you 0 respect, double crossed so much your like a pedestrian crossing! Now, onto my description, listen to this as I put you in your place! The definition of insanity is jumping around caverns like a jackass and expecting it not to blow up in your ignorant fucking face! ''Nathan Drake: '' God damn, Can you go 1 second without throwing a fit? Can it! I’ve had my Fill-ion of your vodo bullshit! Saying I get betrayed, well, let’s compare stats… Citra ass down boy, and tell me about that! All the m-alice in your verses, seem to me like jealously! 10 years from now, your dead and buried searching for your lost legacy! Seems your popping more pills than bullets, you’ve lost this fight! You’re through! Hardly surprising though, wouldn’t be the first time you capped out at act 2! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU'LL SEE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF...(Crumbling terrain comes pouring down from the ceiling burying all sound. However, the word fiction is able to crawl out, all noise resumes) FICTION! Who Won? Nathan Drake Vaas Montenegro Category:Blog posts